


Long Week

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Our favorite hunters and their angel have had a long week, especially Dean.Good thing Sam and Cas are more than willing to help him out





	Long Week

Sam hated hunts like this.

It was a long one, with three new deaths since they'd gotten to town and barely any leads.

Until Dean came tearing through the room with the answer, grabbing the tools they'd need to deal with this thing and all but dragging Sam and Cas out of the room for their ten minutes of action.

* * *

Sam looked to Cas, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

Cas looked over at the older hunter, who was practically vibrating with pent up energy. He returned Sam's look with a nod and moved to take the gun Dean was working to clean and seeing it down on the desk.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean shot up, looming over him, "I was working on that."

"And now you're not," Cas said, pushing Dean back with just enough strength to send him back onto the bed. "One or two?"

Dean's eyes darted between his angel and his brother and back again. "Two," he murmured, falling back just a bit.

Cas nodded, looking to Sam.

"I'll take the back," he said, setting the bottle of lube on the table between the two beds.

Cas turned back to Dean, who nodded eagerly, not moving beyond as Cas moved to kiss him and start stripping the hunter.

"Sammy," Dean murmured when Cas had him completely stripped and Sam hadn't moved.

"I'm here, Dean." Sam slipped onto the bed, nudging Dean into position on his hands and knees, still completely clothed against Dean's completely naked body. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Dean let his head hang. "My brain's…"

"I know," Sam pressed a kiss to his spine. "Want Cas to start while I get you ready?"

"Please." Dean looked up at Cas.

Cas threaded done have through Dean's hair, while the other undid his fly and fed his cock into Dean's mouth as Sam started stretching Dean at the other end.

"You ready?" Sam asked, pulling his fingers out.

Dean hummed around Cas' cock, and Cas' nod let Sam know Dean was already floating, just a little.

So Sam slicked his cock and slid in to the hilt. "You good?" Sam asked, pausing once he was settled.

Dean moaned around Cas' cock again and, with a nod to Cas, both started moving at once, one pulling out as the other pushed in. Dean didn't last very long, coming from the stimulation on both ends.

Sam and Cas kept going, fucking Dean through his orgasm. Cas pulled out soon after Dean came, finishing down Dean's throat before he did.

"Sammy," Dean's voice was hoarse, not just from having Cas' cock down his throat. "'S too much."

"You sure, Dean?"

"Sammy," Dean's voice was almost a whine.

"Alright," Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Two thrusts later, he came, filling Dean up before pulling out. "You good?" he asked, taking the plug Cas offered so that they wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up until Dean was ready to move in the morning.

Dean hummed sleepily, letting Sam move him to lay down. Cas slid in next to him having stripped while Sam finished. Sam stood and stripped as well before slipping into the bed opposite Cas. "G'night," he murmured to the room as he turned off the lamp and plunged the room into a safe darkness.


End file.
